


‘Head’masters

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Series: TF shortfic [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amica Endurae, Biting, M/M, Other, Platonic Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: Amicas be fuckin’
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers)
Series: TF shortfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	‘Head’masters

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, just wanted to yeet this out here its been sitting in my docs for a month. No real beginning or ending, very drabble-y despite being 900-odd words. Self indulgent kinnie bullshit. No oral sex in this fic I just asked a server to help me find a title lmao

Chromedome had Brainstorm backed up against a bulkhead, in an abandoned corner of the Lost Light. The broad-shouldered mech had his faceplate retracted, mouthing at the cables on Brainstorm’s neck, the teal jet gasping and squirming in his hold. Chromedome shoved the other mech harder against the bulkhead with a knee, and a low groan escaped him as he was trapped between the cold metal and his amica’s frame. 

“Ha...a-are you just going to go vampire on me all night cycle, or are you going to fuck me?” Brainstorm asked breathlessly. 

In retaliation, Chromedome shoved his rather sharp kneeplate against Brainstorm’s valve panel, and bit down particularly hard on a main energon line. The jet let out a whine, pushing himself impossibly closer to Chromedome’s torso and gripping his large shoulders tighter. Wandering servos dug into one of his wheel wells, and he groaned against Brainstorm’s neck, grinding a searingly hot spike panel against a teal thigh. 

Bright pink lubricant slowly seeped out from behind Brainstorm’s valve panel, and he squirmed as much as physically possible in the tight hold of his amica. Steam had begun to rise from the ventilation slats in the jet’s mask as he breathily moaned, their bodies grinding together in a heated tangle. Brainstorm was surprised they were still standing, but then again, Chromedome was exceedingly strong.

Before he could override it again, Brainstorm’s valve panel snapped aside, faster than it had in a long time. He inhaled sharply at the sensation of Chromedome’s plating on his now bare valve, softly glowing lubricant making for a painless slide. Chromedome tsked at him, adjusting their position so his scorching spike panel was pressed directly against Brainstorm’s exterior node. 

“You just couldn’t wait any longer, huh. I know you’re easy, but really, Stormy?” Chromedome’s voice was dark, but laced with a subtle hint of teasing. The jet knew his amica was just saying it to rev him up even more. 

Brainstorm shuddered, wings and winglets twitching. He seemed to have lost control of his vocalizer, overwhelmed as he was. He rubbed his slick valve against Chromedome’s panel, hoping to get the message across wordlessly. The other mech’s bright yellow visor darkened momentarily, and before the jet knew it, Chromedome’s hands were beneath his thighs, scooping him up, legs bent at the knees and wound around the other mech’s waist. Chromedome was supporting the majority of Brainstorm’s weight now, the rest leveraged against the bulkhead.

With a snikt sound not unlike his needles, a thought that excited the teal scientist greatly, Chromedome’s spike panel finally slid aside; revealing a sizeable, rapidly pressurizing, orange and white spike. Yellow biolights pulsed steadily along the length, in time with the turn of its owner’s spark. Despite seeing it many times before, Brainstorm always appreciated the impressive sight, and oral solvents welled up in his mouth, despite that not being in the plan this time. 

Chromedome gently slid his spike through the slick mess of lubricant coating Brainstorm’s valve, the golden yellow mesh matching nicely with Chromedome’s biolights. Every brush against his glowing red node had Brainstorm pressing a servo to his faceplate instinctively to muffle his moans, in spite of that being impossible with the obstruction. After a few more passes, Chromedome looked directly into Brainstorm’s unfocused optics, and pushed inside. 

The jet’s servos flew from his face to wrap around Chromedome’s neck, backstrut arching up into the first deep thrust into his valve, shouting in pleasure and satisfaction at finally being filled. The other mech quickly started up a steady pace, servos stroking Brainstorm’s thighs where he held them tightly.

Chromedome groaned low in his intake, rumbling sounds that vibrated his torso. In contrast, Brainstorm gasped and shouted, generally being very loud, his voice on a higher register than Chromedome. His servos roamed across the broad expanse of Chromedome’s back when he wasn’t holding on for dear life, occasionally grasping at the other mech’s large shoulder tires, causing him to shudder and grind deeper into Brainstorm. 

After a while, Chromedome hiked Brainstorm’s legs up a bit higher, and suddenly his spike was slamming into the jet’s ceiling node with every stroke. Brainstorm practically screamed, invents coming in choked gasps and half formed words and swears. Chromedome pressed his face into the jet’s shoulder, rumbling moans slightly increasing in volume as his speed picked up. Brainstorm managed to get his vocalizer online enough to gasp out a rushed half-sentence.

“Fuck fuck Chromedome I’m gonna-“ The jet’s words were cut off by a particularly deep thrust, optics fizzling and vocalizer crackling with static.

“Oh Primus, me too Stormy…” Chromedome’s voice was deeper and rougher than usual, indicating just how ruined he was. Gripping Brainstorm’s thighs hard enough to leave dents, he shoved into the teal mech’s pulsing valve with every ounce of strength he could manage without damaging him. Grinding against Brainstorm’s ceiling node, focusing on the tight grip of his amica’s valve, the fast and shallow vents, and the slick sounds of their coupling. 

Charge rushed through Chromedome’s systems like a lightning bolt, and he exvented harshly against Brainstorm’s shoulder as overload took him. Burning transfluid splashed against the jet’s deepest nodes as Chromedome finally succumbed to the onslaught, and that was all Brainstorm needed. Wings twitching once, hard, backstruts bowed, faceplate towards the sky, covered mouth open in a wordless scream as he had the presence of mind to remember how loud he could be in the throes of overload. Glowing pink lubricants dripping down to the deck of the ship. Grey servos held Chromedome’s shoulders in a death grip as they both slowly came down from their high, big heaving invents and the click of resetting vocalizers the only sounds for several minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
